Arker (Fragmented)
Arker was a Fa-Matoran living on Aqua Magna in the Fragmented Alternate Universe, and was then transformed into a Toa. He was one of the five Toa tasked with finding the Power Stones and destroying the Dark Shadow. Biography Early life Like most Toa of Magnetism, Arker began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He went to Metru Nui for several years, becoming a Blacksmith. He was attacked one day in his shop by his former and brief Turaga leader, Landex. He then moved to the Southern Island Chains. There, he met an Av-Matoran, disguised as a Ko-Matoran, Skyer. They became best friends. But then, their Turaga went insane and shipped them off to Karzahni to be "fixed." Karzahni While on Karzahni, his mask was replaced with a Mask of Possibilities. He and Skyer met a "fixed" Ga-Matoran, Implex, who which they befriended, and she became one of their only friends on that sickening island. While they had their breaks, they discussed possible escape plans, which one formed. They escaped that island and fled with other Matoran, to an Island not far from there: Voya Nui. Falling Heroes To be added Cro To be added Toa and Order of Mata Nui Service After they were transformed into a Toa, they were fully excepted into the Order. Helryx assigned a Toa of Fire named Coltrix to help them. They started to work together, then, went out on missions together. They forged a great partnership. They then ran into the Legion of Chaos, they battled them, and they then became one of their targets. They managed to steal a scroll from them during the battle. They learned of their plot after stealing the scroll. And they were determined to stop them. Echoes To be added Shadow's End When investigating a murder, they discover it was a Matoran who killed a Toa. They returned to the Order of Mata Nui base with this and told Helryx. Helryx then says that she has something more important for them to do. She tasks them with tracking down the Power Stones and killing the Dark Shadow. They then leave, and set out on their mission. While in the city of Metru Nui, they discuss what they should call themselves. They settle on Order of Heroes, and they will destroy the Dark Shadow. And while they were still in the city, they decided Arker should be their leader. They then went back to Helryx's office to find out that the city was being attacked. They came to the city to find a Matoran using the Power Gem of Earth. They tried to get it, but he knocked out Arker, Implex, and Coltrix. They then discussed where he was from, Arker then snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Back in Helryx's office, she asked who he was, and they confirmed he was the same Matoran from the Blacksmith's. After learning that their world was falling apart, they truly set out on their mission to destroy the Dark Shadow. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered a ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker says they have to go down after him, and they lower him down. When he is about half-way down, the ground shakes and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, until they heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down here, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he has to come with them. Iyre says he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex said they could contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order instantly. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization, but who. They set out to find them. Freelancers To be added Alternate Counterparts Core Counterpart To be added Chalkaverse Counterpart *''Main Article'': Arker Onik Obscure Universe Counterpart To be added Abilities and Traits Arker is daring and righteous Toa. He does not believe in destiny, but stands up for what he thinks is right. He is clever and resourceful. He is witty and strong. He upholds the Toa Code, even though he is a member of the Order. However, as most beings do, he does have some flaws. He charges into things without fully inspecting them. He loses focus sometimes and his elemental powers begin to lack during a important task, which causes problems. He can be a little clumsy at times and lose his balance. As a Toa of Magnetism, he can create, control, and absorb Magnetism. Mask and Tools Before his arrival in Karzahni, Arker wore a powerless Miru. But upon his arrival, his mask was shattered and was replaced with a Mask of Possibilities. Upon his transformation into a Toa, this mask became great. Arker made himself a spear, which he lost upon his arrival in Karzahni. These were then replace with High Voltage Blades to defend himself with. Upon his transformation into a Toa, these were combined into the Magent Blade. Appearances Fragmented Saga *''Fallen Heroes'' - First Appearance *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' - All Episodes Obscure Saga *''Undying Destiny'' *''Ghosts'' *''Confession Day'' TBA *''Everlasting Shadows'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Elementus'' Trivia *Arker is 's primary Self-MOC. *He has the highest number of appearances in 's story. *His quote is what Invader39's description of destiny is. **His quote was also the first Featured Quote on the The Children of Teridax's Main Page. See also *Gallery Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Self-MOCs